Natsu and his Sister
by AdelXTia
Summary: 'It's her 19th birthday, I need to find her' Natsu is looking for his sister. ((bad summary who cares :P))
1. Chapter 1: SISTER!

A/n: Hope you like sorry for bad grammar and junk but that's me :)

* * *

The Sister: Somebody's POV:

I've finally finished my training and now I need to look for him.

**~Fairy Tail guild~**

"Have you seen Natsu?" Happy asked Lucy.

"No, sorry. Happy you're always with him and your looking for him you must have done something bad to make him leave you" Lucy said.

"But, I didn't" Happy frowned. "And it's his Birthday tomorrow."

"You and me can go and look for him" Lucy said to cheer Happy up.

~Natsu's POV~

It's her birthday. Her 19th birthday. 'Natsu I'll be back 19, 19yrs old remember, In Igneel's cave' Natsu remember a memory said by his sister, Natsulina.

Natsu went walking to the fields where he grew up with Igneel and his sister.

He was waiting in the cave. Waiting, waiting and waiting. She didn't come.

"NATSU!" He heard a sweet voice say.

"Huh… Natsulina!" Natsu said in VERY happy tone.

"Natsu sorry I took so long I got lost. But it didn't take long cause you got a reputation at Fairy Tail I went there and they couldn't find you either"

_~Flash Back~_

_(In the Guild, [Guilds POV])_

_While everyone was looking for Natsu:_

_The guild door opened to a girl with reddish/pink hair, brown rusty eyes and was wearing a scarf like Natsu's. A black coat with a golden buttons, a black/greeny skirt with a golden belt. Also Black boots with golden laces._

_"Hello, can someone help me?" She said._

_"Yes my dear, what do you want" Master asked._

_"Do you know where Natsu is?" She asked._

_"No but Why do you asked?"_

_"We had a deal to look for me when it's my 19__th__ birthday and the town says that Natsu is from the Guild 'Fairy Tail' so I came here"_

_"What relation do you have with Natsu" Master enquired._

_"Sister" She said. "My names Natsulina Dragneel and I'm sister of Natsu and daughter of Igneel"_

_"You are?"_

_"Yup" she smiled._

_"Lady where did you get that scarf" Happy said pulling at the scarf._

_"Igneel"_

_"IGNEEL! But-" Happy said till master exclaimed._

_"SHE'S Natsu's sister"_

_"Really! THAT'S AMAZING!" Lucy and Happy yelled._

_"Was he a bad boy?" Lucy smirked._

"Na, he was such a goody two shoes well sometimes. He loved me and Igneel, a lot," Natsulina giggled.

"Well we have no clue where he is. Have you checked where you and Natsu grew up" Erza popped into the conversation.

"Thank You so much, I'll check there," Natsulina thanked, "see ya."

~Flashback ended~

"You live in a nice town with nice people" Natsulina said.

"Yeah… all of them are nice" Natsu responded scratching the back of his head.

Natsulina smiled "I've missed you… and so has dad"

"Igneel…" Natsu said, "Is he ok… where is he?"

She smiled and hugged Natsu "Yes he's ok, he's just old, he misses you"

"WHERE IS HE?!" Natsu yelled.

"He's in the Dragon realm, he can't be disturbed that's why I'm here"

Natsu smiled, "Ok… I really miss him"

"And he misses you" She hugged him again "We all do"

Natsu looked at her "All?"

~To be Continued~

* * *

Hope you liked it!

I do not own FairyTail

-Adel the awesome

And as always,

!HAVE A GREAT DAY!


	2. Chapter 2: Cupcake?

**A/n: Hope you like sorry for bad grammar! And sorry that its short! 'Short and sweet'**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Natsulina smiled and laughed "Cupcake and all the dragons"

"Cupcake?" Natsu questioned.

Natsulina's eyes widened "You don't remember? She was Igneels niece… And I have great news about her, she's learnt the dragon magic to transform into a human" She informed.

Natsu stood and tried to remember Cupcake, but he couldn't…

"I knew you'd forget me" a females voice said as she walked out the bushes, she had pink hair with red, yellow and orange highlights and brown eyes.

"Cupcake! What are to doing here" Natsulina yelled.

"I wanted to see Natsu" She pouted and looked at him "But he's forgotten me!"

Natsu looked at her frowning "I'm sorry"

Cupcake hugged Natsu "I forgive you"

Natsu looked at her confused with a tint of pink on his cheek.

"Natsu? Would it be ok if Cupcake and I could join FairyTail with you?" Natsulina asked.

"Sure!" Natsu exclaimed.

Natsu, Natsulina and Cupcake went to FairyTail:

"Natsu!" Happy bellowed flying into Natsu's arms, Happy looked at Natsu and whispered "Who's that?"

"Cupcake and that's Natsulina my sister" He smiled.

"Hi everyone… we meet again" Natsulina bowed.

"Hey~" Gray, Lucy and Erza greeted.

Everyone said there hellos and then Natsulina and Cupcake smiled and asked "We'd like to join where do we go to join?"

Mira came over and grinned "Hello I'm MiraJane" she bowed "So where would you like your guild mark and what colour"

Cupcake smiled "Pink on my right arm where Natsu's is"

Natsulina said "Hmm…" She lifted her top and pointed on her belly next to her belly button "right here and Orange

And Mira did so…

"THANK YOU" Cupcake hugged Mira and went around the whole guild hugging people saying hello and nice to meet you.

Lucy walked up to Cupcake "Nice to meet you Cupcake… wanna do a mission with me and Natsu" She asked.

"YEAH!" Cupcake hugged Lucy. Then Cupcake ran to Natsu and hugged him "We're doing a mission, you, me and Lucy"

Natsu and Lucy laughed at Cupcakes happy emotions.

"Well I'll go and chose a mission" Lucy smiled…

~To be continued!

Find out what happens next in Chapter 3

* * *

**Hope u like and again sorry for it being short and stuff...**

**But/and as always**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


End file.
